Mist
by Hatake Boy
Summary: The bond that forms between them seems to be that one cannot survive without the other. 6996 MukuroXChrome Three part fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn.

* * *

_Guardians were chosen because they were the attributes itself. _

The bond that forms between them seems to be that one cannot survive without the other.

But Mukuro knows that it's not true. For should he choose to break free he can always find another target. And it doesn't matter if he dies anyway. He has already walked the cycle of death six times and once more won't hurt.

Chrome knows that she does not need him. That she can always rely on her own abilities to form those illusions. But she doesn't. Because the only thing of importance was her Mukuro-sama and that anything else does not matter. She only wants him.

He was fire and her, water. Fire swallows everything in its path. That is, until it meets water. She was there as a control. When Mukuro goes overboard in his acts, a simple please from his cute Chrome was more than enough to stop him.

Water remains silent and calm until something disturbs it. Then the potential of water is released. Fire agitates water, turning it to steam. In tough battles, when Chrome wants to give up, any word from Mukuro is able to boost her skills. She just wants to hear him.

Him and her are together not because they live off each other but because its the only way that they will be whole.

They are anagrams of each other. Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Anagrams who differ in personalities but compliment each other finely. They make up for their weakness just like fire and water. They know that only if they become one will they truly become a guardian.

Because together, they form the mist.

* * *

AN: Just in case anyone is wondering, fire heats water which causes the air to get saturated with water vapour forming mist. This is my first reborn fic, written during compilations of maths lessons. And reviews make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Those blood-stained eyes of his can see the future. This ability was not from Hades but by observing the world. By his third cycle, he notices the pattern of the world and notes that life repeats. He sees that he will be defeated by the Vongola and end up back in that dark, dark world again. Not that is matters since nothing bothers Rokudo Mukuro, but he realises that there will be this one innocent girl who would give up her body for him.

Mukuro does not want to be involved with the mafia. He was under the Primo Vongola once, and now ten generations down the road, Tsuna. He knows how a pure clean soul and turn tainted. He has after all gone through it himself and wants to thank the Estraneo family for that. He thinks that he would rather visit hell once more than to see another innocent soul torn apart.

Although he has cultivated enough patience, he does not want to waste anymore time.

He'll speed things up himself. And for that, Tsuna must die.

He will not let anything get in his way. The fire will burn and glow more than the flames of hell itself. Rokudo Mukuro swears that he will get rid of the mafia for good. He tells himself that he will not care and he'll sacrifice yet another soul just to complete his goal.

He will turn a blind eye, glance away and see through her.

The eyes notes that the future would be just as planned. That the girl will help to complete his goal.

Yet as he looks at her, he sees not a reflection of himself but rather the other side of him. She was everything he was not. Innocent. Just like water, clear, clean and pure.

He realises that she is weak and it would be just so easy to possess her. So he makes a deal. She can have her body while he'll have the soul. Mukuro intends to use her to start a world war. She just nods silently.

The first instruction he gave her was to kill Tsuna. He knows that the Kyuudaime was already dead. So without a Jyuudaime he hopes that chaos will be within the mafia, and somehow, many people will die. Humans are power hungry after all. And greed is nothing but trouble. Other families will be killing each other off in the attempt to be the strongest. He tells her that and she does not say anything.

Chrome feels that killing unknown bosses was not right for someone who will risk her organs and one eye to save one random cat. So she goes ahead and does the exact opposite. She kisses Sawada and he ignored her for a week. That was the only time she disobeyed him.

He believes the future in his eyes. He changes his plan back to before. A Tsuna under his control is almost the same as one who is dead. He would use her to stay close to him. To seek out his prey.

He gets his chance within a month. Reborn had called all the guardians for yet another Vongola tradition. When it ended, there were only two people left in the room. All Mukuro has to do is to borrow Chrome once more and let the kanji spin. He has the energy for that. But he doesn't. He wants to possess Tsuna, he doesn't know why, but he somehow could not bear to leave the girl.

The whirling of the kanji could never see the future. Not when Rokudo Mukuro was with Chrome Dokuro.

Because the mist shrouds everything.

* * *

  
AN: Many thanks to ivoryandhorn on LJ for being my beta. This fic was originally planned to be a drabble, but i sort of worked on the idea and it will probably end up as a trilogy or something. Reviews make my day


End file.
